Adventures in the Forbidden Forest
by Brincelven
Summary: Detention lands Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy plucking plants in the Forbidden Forest until the most unexpected happens...


* * *

**Adventures in the Forbidden Forest**

* * *

"What's a scorpion like you doing out so late?" James called over to Scorpius Malfoy who had just walked into the same hallway.

"None of your business, Potter," he snarled.

"I'm Head Boy, Malfoy, I think it is my business."

"What person would make you Head Boy? Hogwarts is sure going to hell," he said. James face turned beat red. He took out his wand, as did Scorpius.

"James, he isn't worth your time," Scorpius turned to see James' brother, Albus, and his sister, Lily make their way into the hallway.

"Should have known this was a Potter re-union," Scorpius said. "So tell me who hired you to actually battle in fights, Albus?" He asked Albus who flushed red. Lily looked at him, thinking he'll say something or stand up for himself.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" Lily said angrily, "Just because he doesn't want to fight rats like you, doesn't mean he can't duel at all."

"Oh, I expect him to duel just like his sister," he shot back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She growled rolling up her sleeves.

"That you wouldn't last in a fight, even if it was a first year."

"You haven't even seen me duel before," she declared.

"That's right, I haven't. Stupefy!" He called out. He thought if he could knock the youngest Potter out, it would make it a lot easier to reduce the three against one to all Potters in the Hospital Wing.

"Protego!" Lily shouted.

"Incarcerous!" Lily cried and thick ropes sprang at Malfoy, but he flicked his wand and the ropes flung past him and ended getting James tangled up.

"Nice one, Potter. You made my job so much easier." He raised his wand and as about to shout a hex until:

"Potter, Malfoy!" they both turned to see an angry Professor McGonagall, "DETENTION!" Both Lily and Scorpius groaned at the thought of going to detention.

"Now, both of you, go to your common rooms, until then your punishment will find you. Must I have to act like a mother to you two?" She scolded them.

They both picked up their things and headed in opposite direction.

* * *

"Good one, Lils!" James said coming up behind her. "Even for a fourth year."

"Go away James," Lily growled under her breath.

"What was that? I tell you good job and I get a 'go away'?" James said. He nudged his brother, Albus. "Did you hear that, Al?"

"Yeah, Lily, why are you angry at us? You just gave Scorpius a run for his money without using Uncle George's tricks." Lily wanted to scream at them. Sure, she was grateful that she, a fifteen-year-old Gryffindor had dueled exceptionally well with sixth year Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy.

However, why didn't they stick up for her? Why didn't they admit to McGonagall that she was only a stand-in for the fight that her brothers started with Malfoy?

She wanted to know what the whole fight was really for? For kicks? Now, that wasn't right. She didn't want to waste her time in detention when it was all for nothing, but a harmless joke.

"I just hate getting detention," she gave a hint to them, hoping for some kind of apology.

"Just because you and what's his face broke up doesn't mean you have to…" began James.

"What does that have to do with anything? Anything at all? Do you really think that's why I stepped into your little fight? So that I can take out all my anger because I couldn't handle my emotions?" Lily shouted at them.

James gave her annoyed look. "Come on, Al, I know a quick way to the common room. Until, you relax Lily, don't count on looking for us for help." Al and James started walking into on the second landing.

"Fine, go! I rather walk by myself anyway," she shouted at them, but they were already gone. She walked to the common room all by herself.

She was used to being alone.

* * *

"Now, your task is to find as many as these ingredients," Professor Gillburt, the Potions Professor, instructed holding up a bag of some kind of plant, "This is asphodel. It's commonly used for the Draught of Living Death, if you remember our discussions in class…" Scorpius was not paying as much attention. Lily listened, but not drinking every word he was saying that her brother, Albus, would have done. They each wanted to get this detention done as soon as possible.

"Now, we're not going in far, so no need to worry about getting lost in there. I'll be right behind you. So I'm handing each of you a bag so you can remember what it looks like. Stay away from aconite also known as monkshood, for it is poisonous. They are very identical, but you can tell easily that aconite has red leaves underneath the leaf." They both nodded as they each took their bag.

"Also, report back to this spot by dusk, otherwise it will be too dark to see." Lily looked at Scorpius who was just annoyed by the Professor as she was. He looked at her with an angry look saying: 'Look what mess you've got us in!'

Lily rolled her eyes and walked into the Forbidden Forest to get started.

Scorpius started to pick up as much as the plants as possible. Lily watched him for a second wondering why he was trying to rush the task. She went back to examining the plants so she doesn't accidentally pick up the wrong one.

She lifted her wand on plant and found it had a red color underneath it. She let it drop and moved on.

Not too long after, she heard the rustling of Scorpius behind her.

He was reaching down to pick up the plant that she had identified as mudshood.

"Hold it, Malfoy!" She said to him. He turned to look at her. "That one's poisonous. Didn't you listen to a word Professor Gillburt say?"

"Whatever," he snarled and moved on.

"Why are you rushing anyway? It's not a contest."

"Well, at least one of us did work." He said. Lily now understood that he was trying to make Lily out to be the blame for everything.

"Oh, really?" Lily said angrily, "I thought that you were only doing it to suck up to Professor Gillburt. It won't work. He detests suck-ups."

"You would know that, Potter." Scorpius shot at her. Lily clenched her fists tightly around her bag.

"I would watch yourself, if I were you."

"Ssh, be quiet." Scorpius said.

"What?" Lily asked her eyes suddenly looking around, "Do you hear something?"

"No, I was hoping you would shut up, but I see that's not going to happen, since you can't go for a minute without talking."

Lily closed her eyes tightly trying to concentrate on controlling her anger. She bent down and pulled another plant out of the soil and put it in her bag ignoring that fact that out of all the people she had serve detention was with a cruel pointed face sixteen-year-old.

The sky was getting darker.

Lily looked over at Scorpius.

"We should head back, it's about dusk."

"Thank Merlin." He said.

As they headed back on the path that they came in, Scorpius stopped.

Lily looked behind her.

"What is it now?" She asked.

"Did you hear that?" Lily let out a disgusted noise.

"For Merlin's sake, what are you going to insult me about now?"

"No, I heard something."

"Am I really supposed to believe that? Whatever Malfoy, I'm heading back."

"I hear it up ahead," he said. _Was he trying to taunt her? To scare her into believing that something was going to jump out at them?_

She walked on.

"Potter, you're heading right into it." Lily looked up and saw a shape blocking the path. It wasn't the shape of a human, but the shape of an animal. A shaggy animal with angry golden eyes.

It was the shape of a big angry wolf. Lily started to step backward as she very slowly took out her wand.

The wolf gave a lurch at her.

"Run!" She heard Scorpius cry out. Lily followed his lead as she heard the wolf running quickly behind them.

It was within inches, when she turned her head and she quickly shouted, "Impedimente!" The wolf fell back a few.

But as they kept running, she heard the wolf was at them again.

Scorpius pounced on a tree and started to climb it. There was no use out-running the wolf so she decided to follow Scorpius up the tree.

Lily put her wand in her back pocket to secure it so that she can use both her hands to grab the branches.

Scorpius reached as far high as he could, he looked for the wolf, which was about to reach the tree of which they were climbing up.

"Hurry, Potter!" Scorpius shouted down at her. She Lily tried to quicken her pace. She reached for a branch to pull herself up, but it snapped. She flung still holding onto one branch with her right hand. The wolf was at the base of the tree. It jumped and tried to snatch her leg, but she swung her leg out of the way just in time.

"Quick, Potter, give me your hand!" Scorpius had climbed down to help her. She looked up quickly and grabbed the hand that was reaching down for her. She grabbed it, but the wolf made for another grab for her leg, so she had swing out of the way again.

"Potter, for Merlin's sake, we're not training to be some kind of chimpanzee." Lily stopped swinging as Scorpius got a good hold on her left arm and pulled her with as much strength he can muster as the wolf tried to make another swipe at Lily.

He pulled her as far up so she can grab a hold of the branch of which he sat on.

He let go and flung himself toward the tree's center and gasped for air from exhaustion. Lily sat up and looked down at the wolf who was still trying to reach them, which was not even close.

Before Lily could give a thanks to Scorpius he said, "Come on, we've got to climb higher."

"What? Aren't we high enough?" Lily asked. Scorpius growled under his breath.

"I picked this tree to climb, because we're beside the bottom of a cliff."

"This tree isn't that tall to make it to the top of the cliff," Lily said.

"No, but we can climb up the cliff, that way once we reach ground we won't be a wolf's dinner."

"Are listening to yourself? Cliffs are normally steep. We won't be able to grab onto anything. We will end up falling to our deaths."

"You forgot one thing," Scorpius said giving her a smug look.

"What being a well cooked dinner for the wolf?"

"No, we have wands." He said twiddling his in his fingers.

"Oh…" Lily reached in her back pocket and pulled out her wand, "Er, well you have a wand."

"What?" Scorpius snapped and turned to see Lily looking at her wand, which was broken in two.

"Must have broken it when I was trying to swing out of the wolf's snapping maw."

"Great, Potter. Can't you get anything right?" As he continued to climb.

"I did, when I pulled you way from that plant that could have poisoned you." She snapped at him. Rather than getting a 'Oh, thanks by the way,' or, 'My apologies,' she got:

"I was trying to get poisoned, Potter."

"What?"

"We would have been back by now and Madam Pomfrey would have given me an antidote."

"Oh, so you were trying to get us out of detention early?"

"Not us, just myself."

"Of course, silly me." They reached the top.

"This is where we go our separate ways," he said. Lily was unsurprised.

"Yeah, it's a shame you don't have your wand on you, now." As Scorpius took a hold of a swinging branch.

"What?" He reached for it in his back pocket, but it wasn't there. He looked at Lily who was examining it in her hands.

"I couldn't resist. I knew you were going to try to get rid of me, even make me be stranded here."

"I would have told people to come look for you once I got back," Scorpius grumbled.

"Oh, how very nice of you," she threw back his wand and Scorpius caught it.

"Go ahead. I find my own way out of this." Scorpius looked down at his wand.

"With a broken wand?" He asked and threw her a swinging branch. "Wouldn't want famous Potter's daughter to die of starvation with generous thanks to his enemy's son of leaving her in a tree in the first place."

Before Lily could respond, Scorpius swung and grabbed and jumped upon a rock that supported his weight. Lily followed suit and landed smoothly behind Scorpius as he went right to work using his wand to create dents into the cliff for them to climb up it.

It took close to an hour for them to reach the top and by that time it was almost too dark to see. Scorpius walked ahead as Lily just managed to push herself on top and lay flat out on the surface of the cliff.

She finally got up and brushed herself off, even though it wouldn't make much of a difference since her robes were all dusty and her hair was a complete mess.

She looked at Scorpius as he reached a spot and looked up at the sky then he sat down. Lily walked up curiously.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Laying down."

"We should keep searching to find a way back to Hogwarts."

"You go on in the dark. I'm staying right here until morning when I can actually see."

"We're wizards, you dolt."

"Correction, I'm a wizard and you're a witch." He smirked on 'witch'. She gave him a dark look and sat down opposite him.

"Aw, giving up so soon," he taunted her.

"Shut it, Malfoy. We would have been back by now if you hadn't gotten us lost."

"Eh, think of it as an adventure."

A howl broke the silence. She jumped slightly at its voice.

"Getting a bit scared now, Potter?"

"Of course not, but if that wolf comes this way, I'll be blaming you." She watched Scorpius roll his eyes and look back up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" She asked curious.

"The sky." He said.

"Why?"

"You're being a pest. Quit asking stupid questions," he snarled.

"I didn't realize how hard of a question it was to answer." She heard him give a short growl. She smiled.

"I like to, alright!" He shouted. "We don't have windows down in the dungeons like you do up in the tower."

"Why do you have to be like that?" She asked.

"Be like what?"

"Like the git, you are."

"Why are you asking me all these damn questions?" Scorpius shot back. She didn't flinch at his coldness. She was used to it.

"I was just wondering. I shouldn't have even bothered to ask." She said.

"I was born in family under the surname Malfoy, if you've forgotten. I have been taught to be the way I am. Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"I'm not annoying!" She said through gritted teeth. Scorpius snorted.

"I seemed to have touched a nerve." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Want to know what's odd?"

"What, Malfoy?" She asked uninterested.

"You act nothing like your family."

"You just realized that?" Lily asked.

"Well no, I noticed that your first time on the train."

"You remember my first train ride to Hogwarts?" Lily asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I can't remember a damn thing that day."

"What?" Scorpius snorted and sat up as Lily stayed where she was. "You don't remember anything that day?"

"Bits and pieces. I just remembered how nervous I was."

"So you don't remember breaking my toes when you stomped on my foot when I said your family needs to stop breeding freckled beasts?"

"Watch yourself Malfoy or any chance of you making it out here, will be slim to none." Lily said angrily.

"I like to see you try." Scorpius goated as he lay back down, "You must have forgotten your wand broke."

"There are other ways of killing someone. Don't underestimate me."

"What did your saint father teach you, new spells?"

"I'm warning you, one word more about my family, I'll find a way to blast you to the moon and back!"

"Good, I've always wanted to see the moon."

"Ughh…why of all places did I have to be stuck in this forest with you!"

"The feeling is mutual," as he continued to stare up at the sky.

Lily still looked at the sky. "What are you looking at that you can't keep your eyes from looking at the sky?"

"Nothing really, just staring at what's up there. It's better than looking at your face." Scorpius smirked as he kept looking up at the sky.

Lily glared daggers at him.

"That didn't stop you from snogging that toad, Helana."

"Jealous, Potter?"

"Of that banshee? Are you serious? I pity her. She had to put up with you. No wonder she left."

"Oh nice one, am I suppose to be offended?" he asked.

"No, I suppose not. You guys were great together. You completed her collection," Lily smirked. Scorpius shot up.

"Look it, Potter. I'll stop making fun of your family if you stop making fun of my ex."

"I don't do deals. You won't stop making fun of my family. It's part of your nature."

"Oh, I can stop easily. All I got to do is move on to something else. Speaking of ex's. How's Goret holding up? He moved on pretty fast after you. Well, no, actually he moved on when you guys were still dating, didn't he?" Scorpius let out a cruel laugh. Lily face was beat red from anger. She would have insulted him right back and she had plenty of things to say, but he had said something that was painful.

She stood up and brushed grass off herself. "Where are you going?" Scorpius asked sitting up too. Lily walked off. She couldn't stand him one more second. She had to go somewhere and clear her head.

Scorpius got up and walked after her.

"Potter! Keep walking and you're never getting back."

"Leave me alone!" She yelled over her shoulder. "I have more of a chance finding my way back than you do. You're the one who got us lost in the first place!" She said.

"I'm not the one to blame for all of this. You're the one who wouldn't listen to me when I told you to stop and listen, which ended up with us getting chased by a damn wolf."

"You're right, what was I thinking? I should have known that a wolf was going to chase through the Forbidden Forest."

"It wasn't helping that you were shooting daggers at me thinking it was my fault that I got us in this mess."

"That's because it was your fault."

"But it wasn't my fault for getting the Professor lost. He said not to go far and what did we do go far beyond his reach. Way to go on that by the way." Scorpius said as he remembered following Lily who would know where to find the mudshood or whatever it was.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Scorpius laughed at her outburst. "Quit laughing."

"It's funny watching you get all worked up over something."

"Ugh! Look, who's being annoying now."

"Because I'm laughing?"

"Well, yeah," she said in sarcastic tone, which made Scoprius grin. She found the thickest tree she has ever seen and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked.

"Going to sleep, hoping this nightmare was all just a dream."

"Ha, you wish." He, himself, sat down. Lily took off her robes and used as a pillow against the huge root she curled herself next to.

Scorpius folded his arms and leaned back against the trunk of the thick tree.

Neither of them slept well that night.

* * *

Scorpius woke up once the light reached his eyes. He looked over at Lily who was still cuddled up beside the thick root. Her brilliant red hair swept in an arc behind her.

Scorpius could see why Goret, a professional young singer, would chose to date Lily of all people. But cheat on her? He couldn't figure that out.

He reached out a hand and shook her shoulder.

She sat up quickly, her eyes wide open. She looked up and saw Scorpius standing there. She tried to remember where she was then everything sunk in.

"Oh, we're still stranded," she said disappointed.

"What did you expect? A rescue team surrounding us right now?" He asked. Lily frowned. Scorpius sighed. How he wished they were rescued. He held out a hand, "Come on, let's try and find Hogwarts today." Lily stared at his hand like it was a trick, but reluctantly took it.

She stood up.

"I'm hungry," she said. I looked at her and she looked drowsy, like she was drained of energy.

"Er, well I know nothing of surviving in this forest, so either you've got a guide inside er your robes, I don't know what to tell you."

"There are a few plants that are good for eating," she said.

"Never took you for a Herbologist," Scorpius said.

"I'm not, just, Professor Longbottom comes to our house with strange plants and mum makes us sit and listen to what he has to say. Quite boring actually, especially when he explains it over and over again," she said.

"Oh."

"So, let's hope we find some kind of plant that's edible."

"Right, lead the way Miss Plant Specialist."

"Funny, real funny," she mumbled. She looked around the trees and bushes as Scorpius followed behind her.

"I can easily identify them, if only I knew where such plants grew. Now, what did he say?" She asked herself as she used her broken pieces of her wand to tap her forehead.

Scorpius wanted to laugh at how funny and cute she looked. _Wait cute? Yeah, right._ Scorpius turned his gaze away from Lily and looked out towards a small slope.

"What about near water?" He asked her. Lily spun around and looked where he was looking at.

"Oh, that might be helpful," she said and moved toward the stream that split the forest in half. She examined the plants. "Oh, these plants look familiar," she said pulling at one. It took her three attempts to get it out. She handed the first to Scorpius.

"You eat the root, it's supposed to taste like fruit," she said.

"Are you sure this edible?" He asked. Lily looked at him like she was accused of committing a crime. She pulled out another one of the plants.

"It makes you feel better, I'll eat it first," She took a bit, a rather large bite. "Not bad," she said. Scorpius looked at his plant with less enthusiasm.

"If I was trying to poison you, Malfoy. I would have let the aconite do its job."

"Right," he said and took a bite from the root. He chewed it slowly afraid to swallow, but the root tasted fresh and sweet. "Not bad," he said. Lily smiled, which Scorpius thought was a really beautiful smile. Scorpius shook his head of the thought.

"I'll have to tell Professor Longbottom, of how he saved us from dying," she said.

"Why? You're the one who remembered what the plants looks like."

"Is that a compliment, Malfoy?" Lily challenged. Lily had five roots in her arm as they walked along the stream, which soon became a hill. The stream was now down below while they were walked on top of a hill with trees surrounded along the way.

"For now, until my appetite is full. Really Potter, do you need any more flattery for you to be noticed?" Scorpius asked as he bit into another root.

"Wow, I didn't realize you noticed me that much." Lily said smugly.

"It's not hard to miss when you want the spotlight pointed toward you." Scorpius explained, side-stepping a tree.

"What are you talking about? I hate the spotlight," Lily asked now losing her cheerfulness.

"Oh really? You practically make a scene everywhere you go. People think you fall over your feet because you hope for everybody's concern or have everyone get a good laugh with you. Face it. You love the spotlight more than your brothers."

"Oooh! I hate you," Lily growled at him, "I really do. You don't know one thing about me. If you knew me you would know I happen to be very clumsy."

"That's hard to believe."

"How? How is that so hard to believe?"

"You're a Potter. Potters don't make mistakes. You of all are the most 'perfect' in everybody's eyes. I mean Gryffindor Seeker, a famous singer for an ex, and miss prim and proper itself. Everything always has to be exactly right for you." Scorpius said.

"I may be a Potter, but I'm hardly the one that seeks attention and I'm not perfect. If I was so perfect then I wouldn't have lost a boyfriend last month, would I? If I was so perfect then I would be at the top of my class. If I was so perfect then I wouldn't have deal with people like you." Lily shouted at him as they walked along the hill that they were on. Scorpius had taken the lead to finding the way around the trees.

"Like I said everything always has to be exactly how Lily Potter has to have it," Scorpius said over his shoulder only to find Lily not too far behind him. Lily gave him a disgusted look.

"It's not a bad thing. At least you've got a lot of things to be grateful for. I mean you've got a famous father and mother, a career worth pursuing, and a big family who all care that you exist." Scorpius said. Lily was shocked to hear these nice things Scorpius revealed to her.

"Are you saying that you don't have any of those things?" Lily asked with concern. Concern that she should not be expressing to Scorpius.

"Leave it alone, Potter."

"Is it really that bad at home?"

"What home?" He growled and looked back at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

He stared angrily at her. Lily crossed her arms across her chest. "You know that's your problem with people. You don't let people help you. No wonder you hardly have any friends." Scorpius stared at her now with confusion then he gave a cruel laugh.

Lily waited for him to stop.

"What did you expect, Potter? I'm the grandson of one of the most hated man on this planet and the son of the man who had his life saved by your father. Face it, my family has been discarded the day our fathers became enemies."

"My father doesn't think of yours that way anymore," Lily said quietly.

"Does it really matter?"

"There's always a way for people to be good again."

"What makes you think our family was actually considered good?" Scorpius asked.

"They may not show it, but if it weren't for your grandmother, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you, would I?"

Scorpius didn't say anything. Lily supposed he was taking all of this in. She walked on.

"There's no way for that to change. My family chose their fate, now we have to keep to it," Scorpius mumbled as he walked behind her again.

"You're wrong you know."

"Here we go again."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything has to be right with you."

"I pretend like I didn't hear that," she said calmly, "But I was saying you're wrong because you don't have to follow their course. Every person has a right to choose their own path and where they want to go with it."

"I never took you for a preacher."

"I never took you for being nice."

"I'm not nice."

"If you weren't nice, you wouldn't have bothered with saving me from that wolf."

"Well, that was…that's not what I….that doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it does. It means you care enough to not let me get torn to shreds."

"Now you're exaggerating."

"Am I?"

"You're delusional."

"Ok, fine, you didn't save me out of the goodness of your heart, but I'm not wandering alone either am I?"

"What?"

"Ever since we got lost, you haven't walked off and left me to fend for myself or find my own way."

"Yeah, well, someone's got to look after you to make sure famous Potter's daughter doesn't get killed."

"Aw, how _nice_ you care for me." Lily said as she stopped as Scorpius went ahead.

"No, I don't."

"I knew it was all for show." Scorpius flung around and grabbed Lily's wrist tightly.

"I don't care for anyone, anyone but myself," he growled angrily. Lily remained mute.

"You're cutting off my circulation," Lily said without glancing down at her wrist. Scorpius dropped it immediately and turned around to walk on farther. Lily couldn't help liking the feeling of the heat that was on her wrist.

"Look," he said indicating at the bottom of the hill of which they were walking along on, "The stream is getting wider, which means the lake should be up ahead and where the lake is, is where…"

"Hogwarts is," Lily finished.

"Right," He said. They walked for a half an hour in silence.

"I've got a question for you." Scorpius said.

"Not a million?" Lily asked. Scorpius looked back and saw her smile on her face.

"What did happen between you and, well, you know."

"Oh," Lily said, "I guess the question really was what wasn't wrong with our relationship." Scorpius looked at her with confusion. "Let's see, he hardly came to visit me. Everything was always about him and his wonderful ability to sing into the hearts of many girls."

"He gave me the most ridiculous gifts. Things that often wanted me to remind me of him. Stuff I really didn't need. It always made me feel insecure about myself. I swear I think he never thought of me. I mean he said he wrote that song about me, but he told that other girl that the same song was for her too. I suppose that was it for me. I didn't really want to continue on something that made me completely miserable." Lily said.

"I see," Scorpius said.

"Oh, and my parents thought he was too old for me. I was constantly reminded of that," Lily added.

"So, how exactly did you two break up? You broke up with him, right?"

"Uh, no, that's what he told everybody." Scorpus turned around quickly.

"Why didn't you correct him?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't really care. I suppose he wanted people to feel sorry for him. I could care less that people blamed me for something that wasn't going to work out anyway."

"Why did he break up with you then? I mean you had your reasons."

"He told me I was acting like a jealous girlfriend. That I was insecure, too young, and annoying." Scorpius chuckled a bit. It was almost everything he said to Lily last night. He met Lily's angry gaze.

"Er, sorry."

"I know what you're thinking. You and every guy on this planet doesn't know a thing about me!" She said coldly.

"Oh and like you know what we're going through?"

"I have more to deal with than this. I should have known that revealing my problems about my ex would end up as one…big…joke." She shouted pointing a finger at him.

"Oh please, don't tell me Daddy's little girl isn't stuck-up and spoiled at all." Instead of smacking him like any other girl would have done, she shoved him so that he fell down the hill. However, it wasn't as perfect as Lily imagined it.

At the last possible second, where Scorpius would be tumbling down the hill, he grabbed Lily's sleeve and she tumbled down the hill as well. They stopped at the edge before the stream.

Scorpius moaned as he rolled over and saw Lily lying not too far with her arms folded and looking away.

"Am I really that annoying?" She asked.

"No." Scorpius said. She turned her head to face him.

"Then why did you say everybody thinks I am?" She asked her mouth twitched afterwards waiting to shout whatever came out of his mouth.

"You misinterpreted me." He said.

"Oh, then what did I misinterpret? That I go around acting like I'm everything and you're not or the fact that I act stuck-up just because I have a famous father?" She asked.

"Neither."

"Then what is your interpretation of what you just said?" She asked.

"What I meant was that people talk of you that you ought to be that way, but what really surprises me is you are nothing like that."

"Since when? Since this horrible, gone-wrong, god-forsaken, detention?" Lily asked.

"I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you stick up for your brothers and your cousins?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Because they're my family," Lily said not sure where this was going.

"Yeah, but it's not like they do anything for you. The way they just stood and watched you pick a fight with me. You would think they would want to take over or prevent one of them from getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Lily defended.

"Obviously. But do they always stand aside and watch or do they hope you don't succeed so that they can rub it in your face later on."

"My family isn't like that," Lily said. She sighed, "But it's what you expect as the youngest. Brothers don't always want to be the one to take care of you. Sometimes you have to defend for yourself."

"I'm not just talking about fighting. I'm also talking about everything else. They make fun of basically everything you do. Don't you ever stick up for yourself against _them_?"

"They're my brothers. There are supposed to act like prats."

"They don't give you the time of day. You're like their own personal house-elf."

"I am not!" Lily said.

"Suit yourself." Scorpius said. There was a moment of silence.

"Why do care all of a sudden? It's not like you haven't done anything good for anybody, but yourself." Scorpius sat up and then pushed himself to stand up. Lily did the same looking at him for an answer.

"We should keep heading before it gets dark," he said, "I don't want to spend another night in this place."

"Wait! Wait just one minute. You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to."

"Yes, you do! I answered your questions."

"Sorry, you'll just have to dawdle in disappointment."

"Oh no, you don't!" She used the last plant that didn't end up in the stream and flung at his head. Scorpius watch it fly it pass his shoulder.

"You missed," he said turning his head to smile at her.

"Fine, I'll make sure I won't miss for a second time," she picked up a rock. Scorpius looked at her in shock. _Would she really try and pelt him with a rock?_

"Alright, alright, if that's important. Just put that rock down," Lily did as he said and waited for him to say something.

Scorpius smirked at her curiosity. He leaned toward her, which caught Lily off-guard, but she remained still waiting for an answer.

"Why don't you try and figure it out?" Scorpius said as he dangled something in front of her. It was a necklace that her ex boyfriend gave her that she always kept with her as a remainder.

"Get back here, with that!" She hollered as she ran at him. Scorpius quickened his pace. However, not enough for Lily to fling her arms around his neck, which made him, fall backward on top of Lily.

Scorpius heard her grunt with the impact, but she still held on to him tight.

"Now, this is awkward," he said grinning, knowing very well that she was probably beating red right now. She snatched the necklace out of his hand and he felt her shove him off her. He turned to look at her face and it was what he imagined it to be: beat red.

Scorpius laughed.

"Not funny, not funny at all," she crossed her arms throwing daggers at him with her eyes.

"Come on, we should be getting close," Scorpius said and walked ahead. "Potter?" Scorpius said turning around to see she had remained stationary. She didn't respond. Her eyes remained glued to the necklace that was in her hands.

She clenched the necklace in her fist and threw it far. Scorpius watches as it landed deep within the stream. He looked at her and she looked almost as broken as her wand.

"So long Gerot," she whispered. She straightened herself up and walked forward. Together they walked side by side without a word.

Scorpius kept shooting nervous glances at her.

"Stop looking at me like that," she snapped. Scorpius immediately looked straight ahead. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For helping me to let go. I've been trying for weeks."

"Oh, erm, you're welcome." Lily looked at him with shock. "What now?" he asked sharply.

"You said 'you're welcome." She said.

"So…"

"It's just nice to hear it," Lily said. Scorpius blushed and looked away. They walked on and came upon a huge hill, of which they climbed up together.

"Oh, look!" Lily said with smile. "It's Hogwarts," she said. And sure enough a large castle was seen in the distance.

Scorpius would have smiled as well, but there was something wrong. "Yes, but we are on the opposite side. How are we supposed to get there with a large lake to cross?" He asked.

"We can swim," Lily said.

"No, too far. One of us would drown." He looked at her, "Or get stuck on something."

"Oh, thanks. Always thinking the worse of me, aren't you?" Scorpius smiled.

"It's pretty easy."

"Alright, then what do you prefer?"

"Hmm, we build a raft,"

"No that will take ages. What about the Summoning charm?"

"I'm no good in Charms," Scorpius said and looked at her, to see if she could do it.

"I haven't learned it yet. Not until another month or so."

"Great, how are we ever getting across?"

"Boats!" Lily said.

"You just said rafts, wouldn't do."

"I know, but our first year we used boats, they may still be there! And look that's the opening where the Hogwarts Express is, so this is when we first see Hogwarts on the boats! "

"Ok, now we just have to-" But Lily grabbed his hand as she steered him toward the shore. "Lily, slow down, or we'll-" But it was too late Lily tripped on a root of a tree and they fell down the hill toward the shore.

Once again Scorpius found himself on top of Lily only front wards this time.

"Er, sorry," she said. Scorpius looked down at her, smiling up at him. They were too close. _Much too close for comfort_, Scorpius thought.

He didn't know what drove him to do so, but he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He did not mean for it to be anything, but he found his cropping itself behind her head.

He felt arms grab onto his back and felt himself deepening the kiss. What shocked him the most was that she was kissing back. And it felt good kissing Lily Potter. Who knew.

Lily slid her arms to his hair. She never imagined herself being caught in this situation especially with the man she used to hate, Scorpius Malfoy.

The worst was it felt so right.

She even regretted when she had a moment to breath and asked him, "What are you doing?"

Scorpius had pulled away and sat up to give Lily room to get up as well. He couldn't look at her. _What had he done?_

Lily pulled herself up. She didn't know what possessed her to say that when she had received the best kiss of her life. It was probably part that she wanted to know what possessed him to kiss her. She couldn't bear to get her heart broken again.

Scorpius looked around and saw a rope not far ahead. He got up and tugged at the rope and out came a rugged boat.

He pushed it to the edge of the lake. He looked over at Lily who had her face in her hands.

"Come on Potter, let's go home," he mumbled. She took her hands away and looked up at him. He extended a hand to help her up.

She took it and helped her stand up. She climbed in the boat first as Scorpius pushed it into the lake and jumped in after her.

"Can I see your wand?" He asked. Lily dug into her robe and gave him her what was left of it.

Scorpius mumbled a enlargement charm on it to use as paddles.

"I thought you weren't good at charms," Lily said with her a small smile on her lips.

"I didn't say I didn't know how to do some Charm work," he said.

Lily groaned, "My mother is going to kill me that I broke my wand."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," he said. Lily stared at him as he fixed the wand as best he could to make it well suited for their last journey ahead. Lily felt this urge to want him to kiss her again, but she strained her heart to quit pestering. It would never work out anyway.

Her family would never approve of her. However, even though it was wrong, she still wanted answers.

"So why?" She asked.

"Why what?" He asked as he turned her large wand in his hand and placed them in the water.

"Why did you kiss me?" Scorpius smiled at her.

"Why did you kiss me back?" He asked. Lily blushed.

"I did not kiss you back."

"Oh sure you did, you enjoyed just as much as I did." Lily blushed even more. "See, you're blushing."

"Am not."

"Fine, you're not blushing and I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, shut up," She said turning to look at the water. Scorpius smiled.

"Our detention made me realize what person you really are," he admitted. Lily looked at him. "You say you don't care what people say about you, but I know that you get just as angry at people who talk about you behind their backs as I do. Because you're right they don't know who you really are."

"I also know that your ex was the real git to lose you as a girlfriend."

"And maybe all this arguing really makes me like you even more," he said still smiling at her, challenging her to say something as nice as he did.

"It won't work, Scorpius," Lily said as she looked across the lake, her hair blowing from the wind.

Scorpius eyes widened. "See now, why'd you use my first name?" He asked.

Lily turned her quickly to look at him. "Er, it slipped."

"This is interesting. What are you hiding there, Lily?" He said using her first name to provoke her.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Sure, sure," As he rowed on.

"Hmm, maybe I'll ask Helana back out," Scorpius said.

"Alright, alright. I liked the kiss, now will you please drop it?" Lily said.

"Good, you're admitting something. Want to do it again?" Scorpius boldly said. Lily wanted to say 'yes,' but she wasn't going to make this a mistake. What she saying? This is a mistake.

"No, don't aggravate me, Malfoy!" She said. "It was all just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" He asked. He stopped rowing.

"What are you doing? Keep rowing, I want to get back for dinner!"

"Not until you admit your true feelings toward me," he said as he leaned back to wait.

"Well enjoy dissatisfaction," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Enjoy sitting here," Scorpius said as he faked a yawn and closed his eyes. Lily looked at him. If she kept real quiet she could possibly pull the paddles or her enlarged broken wand away from Scorpius. She crawled silently across the boat.

She reached for the paddle and tried to yank it out of his grip, but Scorpius snatched her wrist.

"Nice try, Potter," He said smiling at her. Her heart was beating fast against her chest at the heat of his skin against hers again.

She moved in close and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away quickly, "I like you…I like you a lot," she said. Scorpius stared in her brown eyes trying to see if she was only lying in order for them to row to Hogwarts.

"I liked it when you kissed me. I'm just scared what may happen next," she said.

"How brave a Gryffindor you are," Scorpius said. She still stared at him without saying anything or getting mad or anything.

"There is something this trip taught me, Lily. We can face anything together. I just want to know if you're with me or not?" Lily remained her eyes fixed on him.

"Ok," she said. That was all that needed to be said as they row toward the future that they would now face together.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit long for a one-shot, but hey I couldn't help myself. This was something I've wanted to use in one of my stories, but I simply couldn't find a good fit for it so I used it as a one-shot instead.

Also, I know I have a lot of catching up to do on my other stories, but I am working on them, honestly.


End file.
